The field of the disclosure relates generally to computing systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for securing virtual machines.
At least some known computing devices are arranged in a network to facilitate sharing data and resources between the computing devices. To enable a plurality of users to access the data and/or resources, a virtualized computing environment may be established in which one or more virtual machines (VMs) are executed on the computing devices. In such a network, the users may each access different VMs that share computing resources of one computing device, for example.
The VMs may be imaged or backed up to one or more remote storage devices and/or may be migrated to different computing devices in an attempt to balance resource usage among the computing devices and/or to increase a reliability of the network system. However, during backup and/or migration, various events may occur that can damage and/or destroy a VM, the computing devices, or virtualized computing environment. These systems and methods (backup/restore/etc) do not necessarily create VM damage/destruction but rather mitigate those risks.